1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optimal operation pattern selection method for a motor, an optimal operation pattern selection program for a motor, and a motor selection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior Art 1 discloses a servomotor selection device including: a selection unit for a servo system driven by a servomotor; an input unit for mechanical elements of a servo system; an input unit for a movement pattern of a load of a servo system; a calculation unit to acquire required specifications for a servomotor based on output results of the selection unit for a servo system, the input unit for mechanical elements of a servo system, and the input unit for a load movement pattern; and a search unit for a servomotor adaptive to the servo system based on the required specifications acquired in the calculation unit.
Prior Art 2 discloses a selection system for a drive motor and a reducer in an actuator, in which a minimum reducer capable of driving a load mechanism is temporarily selected first by a computer, subsequently a minimum drive motor capable of driving the reducer temporarily selected as a load mechanism is temporarily selected, next verification is made on whether combination of the load mechanism with the temporarily selected reducer and the temporarily selected drive motor satisfies specifications of the temporarily selected reducer. In the case of not satisfying the specifications, temporary selection of the drive motor and the verification are repeated by increasing the size of the reducer until all of the specifications are satisfied, and an optimal drive motor and an optimal reducer are finally selected at the same time.